borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Hybrid" Weapons
Hey all, I haven't been on here in a while, but I just got Borderlands for PC recently; previously, I played it on Xbox. So... using the gear calculator on the modding site, and WillowTree, I've made what I call "hybrid" guns. They are mentioned in each of the weapon pages, saying "This weapon can be found with X barrel/body/mag/etc." So, I'd like to show some people what these "hybrids" would look and act like. One problem is that I don't exactly know how to post pictures. So, if someone could help me with that, it would be much appreciated. Edit: I think I got it, give me a few minutes. Uncle Jimbo13 00:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) If you right click on the item, a popup menu appears. There you can choose "Take Screenshot", and the item card will be stored in Documents/My Games/Borderlands/Willowgame/Screenshots. 00:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks, but I already kinda got all the pictures. However, with that information, I might replace them. Okay, gonna work on getting those screens. Give me a few minutes. if you are open to help from the wiki community you could ask users to post pics (or file:names) of their hybrids. also, if desired, the talk page for this forum can be linked to the mainpage for files, user pics, commentary, etc. 00:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) That might be a good idea, but for now, I'm just going to post these. As far as I know, these are all possible hybrids. Starting posting. a hybrid, by definition would be using parts from one gun and name (title/prefix) from another since part combos are no longer viable in the game. a construct is built/modded with specific parts for reasons unknown/undeclared but could be spawned in the game. 01:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) if you are talking about bone shredder w/ ammo regen, rhino roaster, & ajax ogre you have the correct term and i will shut up/beam up/dry up/butt out. Yes, these are precisely that, and I have those exact three. Nice one. Uncle Jimbo13 01:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Update: Done posting pictures, the ones on the right can only be used if the player owns DLC3, the secret armory of General Knoxx. The ones on the left require no DLC. If anyone wants to use one or more of these, either get on the gear calculator and make your own custom, or put a comment on my talk page with your desired weapon and level, and I'll put the code on there ASAP. If you can't make one yourself, there's probably something wrong with your mind, or you're just very lazy. Nevertheless, I'll still help you out. Uncle Jimbo13 01:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I can see a few problems already, especially with the naming, I'm guessing you are just randomly throwing names and parts together with no regards to priority? (For example, a Chiquito Amigo with a Protector body would be called Chiquito Amigo, not Protector...Example 2, a Nemesis with a invader scope would be Lightning Nemesis, not Invader.)-- 03:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...these are all just modded guns. Hybrid guns are given their title because they can spawn in-game. The majority of these can't. 03:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've seen The Dove Hornet, the Bone Shredder Savior, Ajax's Ogre, The Protector Amigo, Kyro's Cyclops, and the Lightning Nemesis all spawn in game. 03:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) All of these guns WILL spawn in game, just that he's throwing random names on the guns with no regard to naming convention. The only names he got right is the Ogre and the Hornet, even though all of these guns are level 69 and you will never get level 69 versions of them 03:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The names are wrong and they're all level 69. Thus, they will never spawn in game and I was right... 15:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) References for posts with believed-to-be legit images of these hybrids from GBX forums. Two of them are from a poster who has done some constructing, but I didn't feel like searching out further images. * Chiquito Amigo with the Protector body http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2197427&postcount=449 * Nemesis with the Invader scope http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2154155&postcount=7970 Note: poster has questionable reputation * Dove with the Hornet accessory http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2209497&postcount=15 * The Roaster with the Rhino barrel http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2138859&postcount=1 Note: poster has questionable reputation * Reaver’s Edge with the Penetrator barrel http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2149726&postcount=151 * Kyro’s Power with the Cyclops scope http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2156224&postcount=230 * Bone Shredder with the Savior body http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2210564&postcount=467 * Ajax’s Spear with the Ogre accessory http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2176002&postcount=296 * Boomstick with the Friendly Fire accessory http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2142594&postcount=13 MouseyPounds 07:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I thought the hornet would spawn with the dove barrel. I have actually found one of those. The dove can spawn with the hornet accessory as well? 15:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) That may just be semantics. Aside from the Nemesis, all the Hybrids are unique weapons that come from quest rewards or specific boss drops and sometimes use a legendary part. While the Dove/Hornet hybrid is named "BLR Hornet," I've only ever heard of it coming from Slither or Altar Ego: Godless Monsters where it has both the Dove Barrel and Material and is thus considered to be a Dove with the Hornet accessory. If you have a legit Hornet with a Dove barrel -- but not the Dove material -- that came from somewhere else, I'd be interested to hear more about it. MouseyPounds 22:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I remembered a discussion just like this and now just found the page. Beware the clap 00:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good find, Beware. The previous discussion lists one forgotten here: TK's Wave with the Bulldog mag http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2154999&postcount=171 MouseyPounds 01:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) A few things here: @MouseyPounds: The Roaster Rhino is called Rhino, not "The Roaster", so that's a mod @Veg: It's Dove spawning with a hornet accessory, not the other way around. That's why you never see Craw dropping dove hornets 01:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope, Rhino Roaster is titled "The Roaster". Hybrid weapons take on legendary titles and rarities when the legendary effect is elemental (ex. Ajax's Spear gets name "Ogre" because the Ogre's special effect is explosive damage, but Reaver's Edge stays named Reaver's Edge because the Penetrator's special is increase fire rate) John Shea 21:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) All of these weapons are modded, or can not spawn in game. There is no such thing as a shredder anything, such as the OBVIOUSLY MODDED Savior to the left. It also would not spawn with the name Bone in it either. :evilfry's edit: the Bone Shredder can spawn in-game with a Savior body, granting it ammo regen. the above image is, however, misnamed. To the right you have an Ajax Ogre, it is IMPOSSIBLE for it to spawn as a level 69, as you can only get level 69 gear from a vendor OR from loot goons/ midgets. (Note: legendary machine guns Don't spawn in vendors)' '''The dove can not spawn as a 69, Pearls DO NOT spawn in vendors, also who ever MADE that "invader" gave it the wrong name, it is always spawned as lightning OR Fulgerating NEMISIS. That penetrator is modded, it has 2 more shots than the legit version, and less damage LOL. Yeah, everything posted above WAS NOT FOUND, IT WAS MADE. P.S. I am retarded, as i do not know how to properly name weapons i make because i am too lazy to do the resarch on what is possible and what is not. Also i am too lazy to find them myself, i guess i am just a self contradicting retard. :evilfry's edit: gearbot ''will spawn level 69 unique weapons but only in some 3pdlc. the question of legitimacy has not yet been satisfactorily answered.